Seeing Him Like That
by PurePinkEtiquette
Summary: Sweden and Finland have just abandoned Denmark, and Norway is the only one there to comfort him. Lots of FLUFF involved. DenNor.


**Title: **Seeing Him Like That

**Pairing: **DenNor

**Summary:** Sweden and Finland have just abandoned Denmark, and Norway is the only one there to comfort him. Lots of fluff involved.

**Disclaimer: **I actually_ do_ own Denmark and Norway... Wait, no I don't... duh ;____; I wanna own them, though.

* * *

Of course I detested seeing him like that, however little I was liable to admit to it.

Witnessing him couched on the bed, a blank stare clouding his normally bright, blue eyes, caused all the sense of guilt in the world to pour over me.

It was a strong sentiment boiling through my veins, and as I cast an indifferent glance in the mirror I was just passing by, I felt an in every fashion irrational yet very real aversion towards myself.

Because I could have prevented it.

The floor creaked loudly as I carefully tiptoed across it, to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning over him.

I had counted on, and hoped that he had dazed off a couple of hours ago, after the riot, and drew a sigh of relief when affirming that he was indeed sound asleep.

Denmark had been no less than enraged, upon hearing that Sweden had bailed on him, and I had been the one forced to break it to him.

Sweden had insisted, and argued that if he were to reveal it, it would lead to bloodshed, and though me being opposed to it, I could only agree with him. Still I could have stood up for Denmark. Could have told them not to leave. I did not however, and perhaps that was what caused me to feel terribly responsible.

Sweden and Denmark had grown up together, and Denmark had always acted as the older brother, but for several decades, Sweden had resisted whenever Denmark was being bossy, which had eventually lead to several fights. The frigid distance between them grew bigger and bigger over the years, and it had affected both me and Finland.

So now they were gone, both Sweden and Finland, leaving me with an absolutely devastated Denmark, who had freaked out a couple of hours previous to the current time, and had basically gone berserk on ever piece of furniture in the house, equipped only with his giant axe and his - if possibly - even bigger fury.

I allowed myself the risk of extending my hand to stroke his cheek gently. Though I felt a slight sense of compassion for him, there was no way in Middle Earth I'd let him in on that. Maybe he needed me right now, but old habits die hard, and I hadn't openly shown sympathy for Denmark since forever. I found it hard to break character.

Nonetheless the contact between his soft cheek and my palm, transferred a sense of calmness to my being.

Denmark remained silent, with his mouth slightly open, eyelashes fluttering in his sleep, and his legs tucked up to his chin in a foetal position. I had never seen him look so vulnerable ever in my life, and I suddenly felt a strong urge to be close to him and comfort him. Reacting upon this rush of affection, I pressed a gentle kiss to his temple, and as I retreated, prayed that he wouldn't wake up. Which he did.

To my great annoyance his breath started to quicken and he moved, opening his eyes to eye me confoundedly.

"You just kissed me." he stated, eyes enlarging when the realization of my careless action hit him.

"No I didn't." I snapped self-righteously and moved a couple of inches away, out of sheer habituation. Again, I couldn't break character.

Beneficially for me, Denmark was still too downtrodden and distressed to throw back a catty remark, and settled for a knowing smile, but upon seeing the true melancholy, covered by the smile, I frowned.

"Why are you wearing that sad face, Nor? You should be happy to have me all to yourself." he commented silently. I didn't want to, nor did I see the need to respond.

I was aware of his self-sufficiency from when I first met him, and would usually try to knock him off his pedestal with snide remarks. Not this time though.

What startled me this time, was the obvious lack of confidence in his voice. The lack of power and spirit behind his words.

Without Sweden and Finland his whole character seemed to have shrunk. He seemed empty.

I left his comment hanging in the air, for a while, and he was the first one, to break the silence.

"Sorry I broke the furniture." He mumbled lowly, eyes downcast.

"It's just furniture." I replied simply, "we'll get something new."

"Does that mean you forgive me?" Denmark quipped, lightening up a little bit.

I shook my head, defeated by his vague attempt to maintain the usual playful tone between us, because it seemed wrong to disguise ones emotions, at a time like this. At the same time I was slightly flustered to admit, that he used the exact same tactic as myself. There was no reason to try to communicate, so I arose to leave the room, but in the process of standing up, he grabbed me from behind, wrapping a pair of strong arms around my waist.

"Don't go Nor."

His voice sounded almost pleading, being breathed huskily into my ear. I shivered from the pleasant sensation of his breath dangerously near my ear.

"I'm just going to sit in the living room," I shrugged, attempting to rise, but he clung onto me. "That is, if there is anything left to sit on." I added, wondering why his hands remained buried in my shirt.

"Yeah, good one." he snorted, and I felt his head rest against my back.

It took me several moments to interpret the meaning depicted in his words. When realization hit me like an epiphany, the overriding shock and disbelief arose in me, rendering me completely speechless.

I could only turn toward him and stare at him in deep thought. The eyes that would stare back, were those of insecurity.

"You actually think I'd run off like they did."

Pause.

"Well, wouldn't you?" he asked bewildered. Denmark wore his emotions on his sleeves, and figuring him out was never an exacting job, so right now I had no doubt that Denmark honestly suspected that I would sneak off.

I could hardly believe, that he found it in himself to have such low faith in others. I recalled his numerous self-proclamations of being the king of the North. His constant assuring us, that he knew we all thought he was awesome, and that we were right in feeling this was about him. He would boast and brag and drown himself in smug and self-serving monologues, and I found it impossible, that he wasn't so caught up in his own self-proclaimed awesomeness, that he could doubt other peoples faith in him.

Apparently even the easiest person to decipher, can still have a couple of secrets hidden inside.

The strange thing was, that despite all these reasons to detest him -his constant bragging, I actually did trust him wholeheartedly. He said a lot of brainless things sometimes, but they were just words, and I was able to shut them out. Disregard them.

I shook my head slowly, deciding to be frank with him for once. "I could never leave you." I whispered, gently placing my smaller hand on top of his, cupping it reassuringly.

At that he smiled sheepishly, leaning over to claim my mouth in a breathtaking yet gentle kiss.

We quickly broke apart, and we rolled onto the bed. He tugged my smaller body against his continuously heaving and sinking chest, resting his chin on my head.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm." He teased, causing me to roll my eyes in an exaggerated manner.

"And I knew you would ruin the moment, by saying something inappropriate," I counter-attacked, but he completely let it slide, mumbling in my ear, that he loved me, as he hugged me closer, possessively.

That was Denmark for you. Constantly bipolar. One moment he was swinging his axe in exasperation, like there was no tomorrow, then he was lulled to sleep, appearing like an innocent an vulnerable child. The next moment he would awake and be as much of an annoyance as always, though his friends had just left him. I expressed this viewpoint to him, but earned nothing more than a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just being me in all my awesomeness, " he replied simply, and I had no idea why his defence was so weak for once. Perhaps he was more affected by Swedens and Finlands leaving then I had suspected.

"Yeah, and "all your awesomeness" made fifty percent of your family leave you." I remarked cruelly.

As Denmarks arms tightened further around me, I wanted to withdraw my accusation. Not that there was no truth to it, but sometimes the truth was hurtful.

"I had good intentions," he said, in a new and this time remorseful voice.

And yes, of course I detested seeing him stagger like that, when he was the one person I truly trusted.

"I know." I whispered, closing my eyes, allowing him to hold me. "I know."

* * *

OMG OMG First Hetalia fic ever, to be honest _ Let me know what you think.

I was writing it when I was really sleepy so sorry if there are some typos. Anyway, this pairing is just so awesome and it's got so much potential, so I think it deserves moar luuv, and more fics! XD yay~~

So, please review. Bye ~~


End file.
